Buffy The Vampire Slayer 'Audio CD:1' Episode 1: First Bite
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: A follow up from the fourth season of Angel and the sixth season of Buffy.


**(**Dawn is thrown against a tombstone**)**

**Dawn**: Oof!  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Don't get distracted! Never get distracted!  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: I got it!  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Do you?

**(**Vampire growls)  
><strong>(<strong>Dawn pulls out a stake**)**

**Dawn**: Yeah!

**(**Dawn stakes the vampire**)**

_Buffy exhales_  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: It scares you...

**(**Buffy looks at Dawn**)**

**Dawn**:...Doesn't it?

**(**Buffy smiles and puts an arm around Dawn**)**

**Buffy**: Yeah.

**[Magic Shop]**

_Chiching!  
><em>**Anya**: Please come back soon!  
><strong>Dawn narrating<strong>; _Anya finally became human again_  
><strong>Giles<strong>: Good job, Anya  
><strong>Dawn narrating<strong>; _Giles has been teaching her the basics of how to be human_

**(**Enter Xander**)**

**Anya**:Xander!  
><strong>Xander<strong>: Hey there._ Kisses Anya_  
><strong>Anya<strong>: Mm... yay.  
><strong>Dawn narrating<strong>; _Xander and Anya got back together. I think it's really sweet._

**(**Faith enters with Buffy**)**

**Faith**: Really? Why?  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: I guess he thought I was treating him as Rebound guy.  
><strong>Faith:<strong> But... he was so hot!  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Yeah well... so was Angel.  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Ouch.  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Uh-huh  
><strong>Dawn narrating<strong>; _Buffy's been training me recently. Personally, I think she worries about me too much._  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Hey chickie. School starts up tomorrow huh?  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Yep.  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Well, don't ditch like I did.  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Faith! Stop giving her ideas!  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Sorry.  
><strong>Dawn narrating<strong>; Buffy's best friend, Faith, is cool. It's hard to believe she was ever evil. I think she feels really bad about that.  
><strong>Willow<strong>: Dawnie, could you help me label these?  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Sure.  
><strong>Dawn narrating<strong>; _Willow's been through some bad stuff, too lately. Lost her witchiness then her girlfriend then went wicked and_  
><em> →tried to end the world. But it's all good now.<em>  
><strong>Willow<strong>: Oki dokie, I think that's all of them.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Cool. Can I check on Cordie now?  
><strong>Willow<strong>: Um, yeah.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: I let you know if there is a change. Goes to the phone  
><strong>Dawn<strong> **narrating**; _Cordelia gave birth to a demon child several weeks ago and is now in a coma. No one knows how she got pregnant though. The →demon's dead now, thank goodness but she never woke up._  
><strong>Angel<strong>: _Hello?_  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Hi Angel!  
><strong>Angel<strong>:_Dawn?_  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Yeah. How's Cordy?  
><strong>Angel<strong>: _She's still out._  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Oh...  
><strong>Angel<strong>: _How's..._  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Buffy? She's good.  
><strong>Angel<strong>: _Fine. Uh, Fred wants to talk to you._  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Cool.  
><strong>Dawn narrating<strong>; _Fred is great. She got sent to an alternate dimension. Angel saved her and now... she's the brains of Angel Investigations._  
><strong>Fred<strong>: _Hiya girl! How's ya going?_  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Good. How's Gunn?  
><strong>Fred<strong>: _He's good. We're going on another date soon._  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Good. I'm glad. You two are perfect...  
><strong>Fred<strong>:_...For each other!_  
><em>Both giggle<em>  
><strong>Fred<strong>: _Um. Gotta go._  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: K.  
><strong>Fred<strong>: _Stay out of trouble._  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Yes mom! Bye.  
><strong>Fred<strong>: _Bye._  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: How's Angel?  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: He's good. You two should get back together.  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Dawn!  
><strong>Faith<strong>: _Sitting on a counter._ I kinda agree with her.  
><strong>Giles<strong>: Well, I for one am not getting into this.  
><strong>Anya<strong>: Hey, didn't he kill your girlfriend?  
><strong>Giles<strong>:...  
><strong>Xander<strong>: _Nervous laugh._ Anya honey, remember what we talked about.  
><strong>Anya<strong>: To try to understand the frivolous manner in which humans interact even though it makes no sense.  
><strong>Xander<strong>: Right and the fact that Angel killed Giles' girlfriend when he was bad is a touchy subject. It no touchy zone k?  
><strong>Anya<strong>: Oh, you mean like your one little weak spot you don't like me to tickle in bed.  
><em>Silence<em>  
><strong>Anya<strong>: What?  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Where did you get this chick again?  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Ex-demon  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Ah  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Anya. _Looks pointedly with arms crossed_ Dawn.  
><strong>Anya<strong>: What? She's old enough to understand orgasms.  
><strong>Giles<strong>: And this is where I flee for my life. Dawn?

**(**Dawn takes hands from ears and follows Giles into the training room**)**

**Giles**: Dawn, concentrate. You can't see any thing.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Duh. I'm blind folded.  
><strong>Giles<strong>: You know, you remind me of Buffy when I first met her.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Well, yeah. We're related.  
><strong>Giles<strong>: Sighs Now then. I'm going to attack you.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Ooh. Really tough.  
><strong>Giles<strong>: Prepare yourself.

**(**Giles rushes at Dawn with stick**)**

**Dawn**: Ow!  
><strong>Giles<strong>: Concentrate!  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: I am! But I'm not the slayer!  
><strong>Giles<strong>: Fine. We'll start from the top.

**[In front of the store]**

**Buffy**: Is this right? I worry about her.  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Buffy, she's your sister! You're gonna worry.  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: But... I'm wondering if maybe I shouldn't teach her this. What if she gets killed?  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Buff, she's a tough kid. She can handle this.  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Right. She can handle this.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: I can't handle this.

**(**Shot of school**)**

**Buffy**: Dawn, come on. It's just collage.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Exactly! I mean... I'm almost ready to get a job.  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Come on. You'll make some new friends and everything will be fine.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Right. Yeah. Sure.

**Teacher**: Hello class. I'm Mrs. Halizar. You will not talk in my class unless I ask you a question. Cell phones are prohibited from my class room and any I see will be immediately confiscated.  
><em>Dawn gulps<em>  
><strong>Teacher<strong>: Welcome to Collage.  
><em>Dawn sighs<em>  
><strong>Connor<strong>: Um, is this Psych 1?  
><strong>Teacher<strong>: Yes it is. Sit there by...?  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Dawn. Dawn Summers.  
><strong>Teacher<strong>: ... Ms. Summers.  
><strong>Connor<strong>: Thanks.

**(**Connor sits**)**

**Dawn narrating**; _I'm not too good with dating. It doesn't help that the last several boys I'd dated turned out to be a fake and a vampire. So not →good news for trauma counseling._  
><strong>Connor<strong>: Hi. My name is Steven.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: I'm Dawn.  
><strong>Connor<strong>: So I've heard. _Smiles_  
><em>Dawn laughs softly<em>  
><strong>Dawn narrating<strong>; _He was cute though. And he didn't look like a vampire. He was also in the sun so..._  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: So I've not seen you around before.  
><strong>Connor<strong>: _Smiles_. And you know every one in town.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Just about.  
><strong>Connor<strong>: _Chuckles_ Yeah, I'm new. Hey, maybe later you can show me around.  
><strong>Dawn<strong>: Sure! I mean uh yeah no prob.  
><strong>Connor<strong>: Cool.

**[Later in the graveyard]**

**Buffy**: You know, I just feel so worried about her.  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Haven't I heard this schtick before?  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Sorry. Guess I'm repeating myself.  
><strong>Faith<strong>: Ya think? Look, she'll be fine. Better then I was already.  
><strong>Buffy<strong>: Um... thank god. So... How are things with you and Spike?


End file.
